


Félúton

by metalkiralylany



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, the rare Hungarian work please bear with me
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: Steve meglátogatja Buckyt wakandai szállásán, avagy egy sokadik első találkozás.Az Infinity War utáni fura hangulati űrben íródott szösz, ami elvileg a film eseményei közben játszódik, gyakorlatilag viszont az eredeti jelenetekhez nem illeszkedik (mert nem emlékszem rájuk lol), tehát nem tartalmaz spoilereket sem a cselekménnyel, sem a szereplők sorsával kapcsolatban. Azért a figyelmeztetést kiteszem, biztos, ami biztos.//Eredetileg publikálva a Merengőn, de azért ide is feldobom egyelőre. :)





	Félúton

Steve arca grimaszba rándult, mikor minden óvatossága ellenére egy, a bokáig érő sárgás fűben megbúvó vékony gallyra lépett. A száraz fa a békés csöndben fülsértő reccsenéssel adta meg magát a katonai bakancs talpa alatt, megállásra késztetve a férfit. Az apró kunyhó környékén a levegő se rezzent, mintha a természet is lélegzetvisszafojtva várta volna a falnak támaszkodó alak reakcióját. 

 

Steve le sem vette a szemét róla, tekintete újra és újra végigjárta a szakáll mögé bújtatott arc vonásait, a széles vállak ívét, a feszültség teljes hiányáról árulkodó lezser tartását, ahogy egyik talpát a ház oldalán nyugtatta. Elidőzött a csukott szemhéjakon és a lassan mosolyra húzódó szájon. Az egész jelenet egyszerre volt ismerős és fájóan idegen. 

 

– A lopakodás sosem volt az erősséged.

 

A hang a földhöz szegezte Steve lábait, ez az egyszerű ténymegállapítás ezernyi emlékképet robbantott be az elméjében olyan hirtelen, hogy képtelen volt bármelyikbe is belekapaszkodni, mégis mind ott keringett a koponyájában. Ujjai akaratlanul is megrándultak, ahogy a névtelen érzés keresztülcikázott a végtagjain, szikraként pattanva ki az illatoktól túltelített afrikai levegőbe. Továbbra sem mozdult meg, előbb még a legapróbb részletekig elraktározta magában a képet, ahogy a Föld – ha nem az egész Univerzum – legüldözöttebb embere a legnagyobb békességben süttette arcát a forró nyári nappal. 

Néhány hónappal korábban teljesen elképzelhetetlen lett volna, hogy Bucky nem ránt azonnal kést a hívatlan vendégre.

 

Steve elmosolyodott. 

– Ahogy az álcázás sem. De sosem ez volt a lényeg.

Buckynak csak a szája sarka rándult felfelé, a szemét továbbra sem nyitotta ki. 

– Tényleg nem ez volt – felelte hosszú szünet után.

Közben Steve lassan mellé sétált, és már ketten támasztották a halványsárga falat.

 

Percek teltek el így, szótlanul, de a csend nem vált kínossá. Időt kellett adniuk maguknak és egymásnak is az első beszélgetés előtt. Mert ez is egy első alkalom volt, ahol mindketten teljesen új minőségükben álltak egymás mellett.  _ Így _ még nem találkoztak korábban, túl a Tél Katonáján és a Kapitányon, és a szimbólummá vált csillagos pajzson.

– Tudod… – kezdte volna Steve, de elakadt. Sosem esett nehezére kimondania, amit gondolt, főleg nem Bucky előtt – amit meg nem mondtak ki, arra nem volt szükség, vagy talán nem is gondolták. Akkor még. De léteznek-e megfelelő szavak arra a bűntudatra, amit az az ember érez, aki sokadszorra kéri a legrégebbi társát arra, hogy tartson vele oda, ahol a legbiztosabb a pusztulás?

Persze, tulajdonképpen Steve sosem kérte, de úgy számított rá, hogy szinte észre sem vette, amíg egyszer odafordulva csak az üres levegőt találta maga mellett.

_ Soha többet!  _ – fogadta meg, ahogy a félhomályban lenézett a satuba szorított, magatehetetlen férfira. Soha többet nem rángatja bele semmibe.

_ Elég volt _ .

 

Aztán persze ez az örök béke is csak a következő csatáig tartott. 

 

– Tudom.

 

Steve szíve összeszorult. Semmi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Buckynak pontosan ugyanezek a dolgok jártak a fejében, még akkor is, ha csak a felét tudhatta. 

 

Mechanikus zörejre kapta oldalra a tekintetét. Bucky lassan nyújtotta ki maga elé a wakandai fémből készült karját, majd egyesével az ujjakat. A sötét felület nem verte vissza a nap fényét, csak az arany villant ki néhol a tökéletesen egymásra csúszó lapok közül.

– Milyen érzés?

A férfi ajkai kesernyés mosolyra húzódtak. 

– Új.

Steve nem tudta megállni, hogy a felfordított tenyér fölé csúsztassa a sajátját. Nem ért a fémhez, de még így is érezte a melegét. Egy ideig mindketten nézték, hogyan illeszkednek egymáshoz az ujjaik; Steve-nek mindig nagyobb keze volt, még a szérum előtt is, amikor a saját méreteihez képest szinte nevetségesen hatott, de legalább volt egy dolog köztük, amiben Bucky maradt alul. Most sem volt ez másként, a protézist tökéletesen élethűre mintázták a készítői. 

A fekete ujjak halk zümmögéssel kulcsolódtak a sajátjai köré. 

 

Ez is új volt. És mégsem. 

 

Régen, fent az Alapokban, a szél tépázta sátor hideg padlóján reszkető alakot ölelve Steve azt hitte, közöttük már minden megtörtént, ami két ember között megtörténhet. Bár rajta – Bucky legnagyobb bosszúságára – soha semmilyen nyoma nem látszott az elmúlt hetek nagyrészt sötétben fűződött titkának, az őrmester csípője két oldalán napokig őrizte a remegve kapaszkodót kereső kezek kékeslilán érzékeny nyomait, és a csontig ható fagyban már sosem gyógyult be az a seb, amit a saját ajkába harapva hasított, ahogy próbálta megőrizni a szedett-vedett tábor felett ülő kivételes csendet.

 

Ha eddig Steve nem lehetett teljesen biztos benne, hogy Bucky emlékszik, most szemernyi kétsége sem maradt, ahogy a férfi halkan dúdolni kezdte az egyetlen dalt, amit valaha sikerült a rádióban fogniuk azon az isten háta mögötti támaszponton, ahol utoljára feküdhettek egymás mellett.

 

Úgy tűnt, nekik egy új évezredben is csak a keserédes pillanatok juthatnak. Steve talán elkönyvelhette volna ezt az egészet valamilyen kozmikus büntetésnek azért a rengeteg borzalomért, amiben valaha kényszerűen, de mégis önként részt vett. De Bucky… Bucky nem tett semmit, és valahogy mégis mindig ő volt az, akit darabokból kellett újra összerakni.

Soha nem kérhetné, hogy álljon melletük a következő harcban. 

 

– Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte Bucky egy perccel később. Valahol Steve mellkasában külön szúró fájdalom volt a gondolat, hogy társa egyből arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valahová mennie kell – és főleg, hogy nem tévedett.

– Nemsokára – ismerte be a férfi szomorú sóhajjal. 

– Nem a te hibád – mormogta Bucky, miközben a homlokát Steve halántékához döntötte, ahogy régen is tette, ha nyomatékosítani akarta a mondanivalóját. Steve nem bírt a szemébe nézni.

– Buck…

A férfi nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondatot. – Hidd el, volt idő, amikor haragudtam rád. Amikor el akartam hinni, hogy erről az egészről te tehetsz. – A suttogásából sütött a visszafojtott indulat, Steve hátán végigfutott a jeges borzongás. Fájt Bucky szájából hallani a legmocskosabban ragaszkodó félelmeinek igazolását, akármennyire is szükségük volt rá talán mindkettőjüknek, hogy végre nyíltan szavakba öntsék, ami történt. Összeszorította a fogait, nehogy közbeszóljon. Ez most nem az ő ideje volt. 

Bucky is mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta.

– Nem hagytak nekem sok időt, hogy gondolkozzak, és szinte alig emlékszem valamire a küldetések közötti időkből, de… Túl sok volt a külső körülmény, Steve! Nekünk igazán sosem volt szerencsénk, és aznap kettőnk közül én jártam pórul. Minél hamarabb elfogadod, annál jobb lesz mindkettőnknek. Én már megtettem. És nem hibáztatlak.

Steve nagyot nyelt és lehunyta a szemét. Ő pontosan ugyanolyan élesen látott maga előtt mindent részletet, mint azon a napon. 

 

Aztán a másik napon, amikor szemtől szemben álltak a washingtoni hídon, amire Bucky aligha emlékezhetett. 

 

Bukarest.

 

Bécs.

 

Bucky kar nélkül, vértől csatakosan fekszik a fagyos kövön. 

_ Megint _ .

 

– Ezt nem írhatod mind a véletlen számlájára – csóválta a fejét elkeseredetten, az igazába kapaszkodva. Nem olyan könnyű elengedni a maró önvádat, ha az ember úgy érzi, nem érdemli meg a feloldozást. Mert ugyan miért érdemelné?

– De a tiédre sem fogom – jelentette ki Bucky, orrát egészen Steve hajába fúrva.

 

Így álltak egy ideig összekapaszkodva. Aztán Steve hagyta, hogy érintések beszéljenek helyette, végre teljes testével Bucky felé fordult és szabad kezével hosszú, sűrű hajába túrt, a homlokát a másikénak támasztva. Így, közvetlen közelről nézett az acélszürke szemekbe, melyekből sütött az őszinteség. Még sosem látta ezt a számára legkedvesebb arcot ennyire nyíltnak.

 

Nem volt köztük több titok, a társa szembenézett önmagával, már csak Steve-nek kellett megtennie ugyanezt. Ebben a pillanatban azt érezte, hogy végre képes rá, meg akarta tenni, méghozzá azonnal. 

 

Aztán megcsörrent a vészhelyzetre tartogatott telefonja.

 

A pillanat varázsa megtört, ahogy sietve előkapta a készüléket. Bucky ajkai humortalan mosolyra húzódtak. 

 

– Mehetünk? – kérdezte, mikor Steve újra felnézett az üzenet végére érve. 

 

– Mehetünk – bólintott a férfi komoran.

 

Bucky válaszként biccentett, majd nagy léptekkel elindult a főhadiszállás felé. De Steve kezét még ekkor sem engedte el.


End file.
